


Kissing In The Catacombs

by kindalonelyqueerkid



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Consensual, Cursing Galore, Fluff and Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Smut, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Pining, Simon is confused, SnowBaz, Underage Drinking, baz is so desperate, baz is so gay tho, baz just wants to snog simon senseless, catacombs, fluffy/angsty/smutty, rainbow rowell is queen, simon is worried about baz, vers couple, watford school of magicks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 02:06:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15160037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindalonelyqueerkid/pseuds/kindalonelyqueerkid
Summary: A different take on what happened in Simon’s flashback to the catacombs from Baz’s point of view.





	Kissing In The Catacombs

Simon Snow comes around the corner with his sword drawn. Curls tumble in front of his face, it takes all of my strength  not to slam him to the ground with my magic and snog him senseless. 

 

I’m drunk as actual fuck, so my mind isn’t working too well. I would not be having these thoughts if I was sober.  _ Who am I kidding, of course I would be having these thoughts. I am always having these thoughts _ . Simon stares at me for a second and lifts his sword higher.  _ Fuck, he’s so hot.  _

 

I say something, but I don’t truly hear myself. I can feel my lips moving, only I don’t know what’s actually coming out of my mouth. It seems that the alcohol is working a little bit. He replies, but all I can do is look at his lips. We go on for a while until I take a swig from the flask in my jacket. He lowers his sword.  _ Ah, he doesn’t know that I drink.  _

 

“Want some?” I offer, secretly hoping to get him drunk enough to kiss me and not remember it in the morning. 

 

He hesitates for a second and then comes to sit beside me, “Sure.”

 

I pass it to him without a word and he takes a sip before handing it back. We pass it back and forth for a few minutes. 

 

A little drop of alcohol is beaded at the corner of his mouth. I reach out and wipe it off. He looks surprised, but doesn’t speak. I take the drop to my lips and suck it off the tip of my finger. He stares at me then, looking completely shameless. 

 

We’re both drunk now; the perfect level of drunkenness to make awfully stupid choices. 

 

I turn towards him now, trying to be slow and methodical in case he tries to pull away. I don’t have to worry about that because he reaches for my hand. 

 

I lean in until our liquor-tainted breaths mix together. He opens his mouth a little bit. 

 

“Can I kiss you?” I manage to say. 

 

“Please.” he whispers back. 

 

I push him back against the wall and press my lips to his. It takes a second for reality to catch up, and when it does our tongues are mingling together in his mouth. If I hadn’t already drained those rats earlier, then my fangs would probably be pressing over my lips. Thank magick they’re not. 

 

Simon’s fingers tangle themselves in my hair and I take his lower lip between my teeth. He tastes like whisky and smoke. It’s delicious. And terribly intoxicating. 

 

I keep him pressed to the wall with my lips and hands while I straddle his hips, pinning him beneath me. He moans a little into my mouth. 

 

Several minutes pass and then he pulls away from my kiss, but keeps our foreheads touching and our breath swirling around each other’s swollen lips. We don’t speak; we don’t have to. I run my hands along his chest and bury my face in the crook of his neck. He closes his eyes and tightly wraps his arms around my waist. 

 

It seems surreal. I’ve just kissed the beautiful boy whom I’ve been in love with since the moment I met. And it felt so fucking good. 

 

“We should go back to our room,” he breathes in my ear, “it will be more comfortable for this type of activity.”

 

“What are you suggesting?” I ask, my voice exceptionally slurred. 

 

“Whatever you want me to be suggesting.” 

 

I kiss him briefly and softly before climbing out of his lap. Then I offer my hand and pull him to his feet. We both stumble; I blame it on the alcohol. 

 

We start walking down the passage and I conjure a little light that bobs above our heads as we walk. The light is soft, yellow, and illuminates Simon’s curls. I reach out and take his hand. He smiles up at me. 

 

“How long have you wanted to do that?” he asks me. 

 

“How long have I wanted to do what?”

 

“Kiss me.”

 

I pause, thinking. “Forever.”

 

Out of the corner of my eye, I see him smile. “So you’ve always liked boys?”

 

“Yeah, but you’ve been the main object of my affection.”

 

“What about Agatha?” he asks. 

 

“What about her?” I question him. 

 

“Don’t, or didn’t you like her? You always look at her when she’s with me. Well, when she was with me.” 

 

I laugh at his pure ignorance with the situation, “Simon,” I whisper and pull him to me, “I was looking at you, but every time you turned around and saw me I would look to her instead.” I know how I was looking at him, like I wanted to fuck him. I hope Agatha didn’t notice…

 

“Y-you we’re looking at me?” he stutters, seemingly in shock. 

 

“I want you.” I purr into his ear, “I have wanted you for so long.”

 

He shivers at my voice and I pull him into my chest. 

 

“We should get back to our room.” he says when he gets tired of snuggling into my body. 

 

It’s the longest walk to our room ever. He threads my his fingers through mine and I pull him into the shadows. Now no one can see our intertwined hands if they happen to peer out of their dorm windows. Perverts.

 

We creep up the stairs to our room, trying as hard as we can not to make a sound. As soon as I open the door, he shoves me in, closes the door behind us, and pulls my lips to his. 

 

We’re kissing as if we’re panting for breath. Like we just sprinted five miles, deep, hungry, and passionate. He moans, a low and sexual sound, into my mouth. It makes me feel drunk. Well, more drunk than I already am. I wish that I could bottle up our kisses and get drunk on them every night. 

 

“Baz,” he whispers, out of breath, “bed, now.”

 

I laugh, “eager, are you?”

 

His only reply is a muffled moan as I pull him towards my bed. I let him push me back into the mattress without a fight even though every fiber of my being is begging to flip him on his back and kiss him senseless, and maybe more than just kissing. 

 

“What are you going to do to me, Simon?” I ask instead. 

 

He holds himself on all fours above me. “Let me show you.” 

 

I smile. I had no idea that he could be dominant like this, honestly he seems like more of a subtype, but I’ll go with it. 

 

Simon straddles my hips and starts unbuttoning his shirt. It hangs from his shoulders, on the brink of falling to the floor. Then he reaches down and starts unbuttoning my shirt. 

 

After my shirt is fully unbuttoned he lets me sit up to take it off. His own shirt falls to the ground beside it. And then he kisses me. He filthy-kisses me, all mingling tongues and swollen lips and dripping saliva. 

 

We part, gasping for breath. He looks gorgeous. His hair is mussed up, his lips are shiny and red and swollen, and there are beads of sweat on his forehead. He leans in again, letting his hands explore down my chest. 

  
  


The next thing that I know, the sun is streaming in through the window. Simon Snow is sprawled across my chest. Both of us are completely naked and my head is throbbing. 

 

As the events of last night come rushing back, I tangle my fingers in his golden curls. He opens his eyes and peers up at me. 

 

“‘Morning, Darling.” he says softly.

 

_ He called me  _ darling _ …  _

 

I don’t speak immediately, “You called me darling…”

 

“So I did,” he hums, “do you have a problem with that?”

 

“Quite the opposite.” I answer. 

 

He smiles, “Baz?”

 

“Yes, love?”

 

He’s smiling even more now, “Does this make us...boyfriends?”

 

“If you would like that, then yes.”

 

“I would like that very much.”

 

“Then it’s settled, boyfriend.”

 

He positions himself so that his lips are hovering over mine. I close my eyes and he kisses me gently, but deeply. The kiss is just as good as all of the other ones, which is something that I never thought would be a reality. All of sudden, he stops kissing me. 

 

“We have class in an hour.” he says, “and I seriously  need a hangover potion.” 

 

I stare at him,  _ since when has that made a difference for him? He’s like always late to class _ .  _ As for that hangover potion, that would be lovely, but there are much more important things to think about. Such as his mouth. _ “Shut up and kiss me.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have one other SnowBaz story on AO3! It is called Seducing A Vampire and if you like this story then you might like that one. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!! I hope you liked it. Comments and Kudos would make my day.


End file.
